Exitus
by mimi 007
Summary: It has never been easy to live for anyone, but all the odds seems to be against Gaara on his way through life. Is he born as a demon, or actually just a normal boy? And why is he able to kill? AU Gaara-oneshot. Exitus means dead/finish/the end in latin.


This is my first... actual 'story' with Gaara. It's a one-shot with a whole life behind it, taken in glimpses. AU too, set in our time in our world, which means there is no ninja'ing around. No more explaining, just read the story if you want to. By the way, I have decided to call Gaara's father Kano, but if you (somehow) knows it, please tell ^.^

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

***0 YEARS***

It was in hospital in Japan, Tokyo. A woman was screaming. It was no inordinate thing, as it was here women gave birth. But this time, this special time, the woman screamed her own life away, and right outside the door, a man was waiting, biting his nail down. It was her third birth, it should be going smoothly, and yet, it had never been louder. Sure, the pregnancy had been harder, since the child seemed never to sleep, but that should not mean anything.

Even after she had finally stopped screaming, it took the nurses a whole hour before they came out. He hadn't heard a baby-cry, unlike the last two times he had been standing outside the door, waiting to be let in. Actually, it was extremely silent... It sounded like it was the end of a life, instead of the beginning.

When the nurses finally opened the door, he went past her and inside even before she got a change to warn him. And the sight that met him was blood painting the white room a sick crimson. His wife was lying, pale and gasping for air, and he moved over to her immediately. She stared up at him, her lips forming a word. "K-Ka… no…"

"Kano-sama," the nurse he had just walked past said, "Karura-sama is dying. We can't help her. I'm sorry." Kano stared. He could not believe this. He just continued looking down on his wife, blood seeming to be everywhere, a dark contrast to the near-white skin. But the nurse was not done speaking. "The child is okay. It has not made any sound, but he looks strong and aware. If anything, he might be mute, but we don't think so."

"The child?" Kano woke up from his thoughts and turned. He hadn't expected the child to survive, but it filled him with happiness, and he went over the small cradle by the corner. But his smile disappeared when he saw his new son.

The eyes were sky-blue, with a tint of green. But he was unable to find the pupil. Around the eyes, dark rings had been formed, and though he should be too young to see that far, he stared up at his father. And though it seemed nothing was normal with this child, the thing that really and truly killed his smile was the hair. It was crimson, like the one of his mother dying blood. "Tha- That is not my son," the man whispered, just as Karura drew her last breath:

"C-Call him… Gaara."

* * *

***1 YEARS***

The sound of crying was extremely rare in the mansion lying just outside Tokyo. And when it was there, it was always either Kankurou or Temari cried. The youngest had not said anything. They had labeled mute by his family, and that even though he had a lot of thing to cry about. Maybe it was because he never said when he was hungry or had wet his diaper that he did not get enough food or attention, and did not really get taken care of.

Or maybe it was because his father did not like him. That he had 'taken away' the beloved mother and wife. That he scared everyone by not sleeping or being noisy. Maybe it was just one of those that made them not taking care of him. Or maybe it was Maybe … just maybe … it was because he was seen as a demon by his own family.

But no matter what, Kano could not be called too bad a father. If he knew right, his wife loved her new son. So he tried to love him, too. But since he could not stand looking at the crimson hair, he gave his 'love' from a distance, in form of toys the boy was too you to play with and expensive beds and madrases and other kinds of furniture.

But it was false.

* * *

***2 YEARS***

The cradle was too high. He wanted out of it. He sat, staring up at it with his turquoise eyes, the plain, sterile white fabric that was hanging from the railing around the cradle. He wanted up. Up and out. Why? Curiosity. It was only when he wet himself that he got out of the cradle, and because of the fabric on the railing, he could not even see the room around him. There was a door. And he knew what you used doors to. And he wanted past the door.

On unsteady legs, the boy stood up.

Still, Gaara hadn't made any sound, and he hadn't made any attempt to communicate in the form of gestures or signs. Actually, he seemed to want away when adults came near him. He did not like eye-contact. He did not like them.

He reached up and tried to climb over the railing, using his hands to grab the white fabric.

Normally, he was left alone for most of the day. It was set on a schedule whenever someone came in and checked on him, because no-one could see if the baby felt discomfort or hunger. They made sure he got enough food. But he did not get a lot physical contact.

He had actually gotten up over the railing, and dumped down on the floor. He landed on his bottom, but that did not seem to be a problem. He crawled over to the door and tried to push it open, to see the world outside.

He was unable to get out.

* * *

***3 YEARS***

It was playing-hour. The redheaded, little boy was sitting by himself, playing with his teddy. He was in the living room, something that happened more often now, but that still was something special. He was a curious, little figure, which meant 'playing-hour' was mostly used to discover new things in the house he had been living in forever.

But this time, he was actually using his time to play. And this time, a sibling of his decided to try and play with him.

"Hey!" Kankurou was six, and he was, all in all, a nice kid. Had a tendency of searching peoples boundaries, but did not mean any harm. But his little brother just looked at him with those weird eyes. The fun thing about this meeting was, that they had never spoken to each other. Until now, the only thing any of them had heard was Kankurou, when their father spoke about the demon in the household. And the brunette was indeed afraid of the smaller.

After having been looking for a while, the younger looked down on his teddy again, hugging it tight in attempt of getting comfort. But his older brother did not back down yet. "Do you want to play?" he asked, but got the same answer as before. Nothing. "Are you stupid?" he the got bold enough to ask, thinking his little-brother was too small and retarded to understand. But Gaara's eyes shot up at his words and bored into him, and anger that should not be in a three-year-old showed itself on the young face.

"I don't like you," he told, and the first words he said ever was said clearly, without any of the normal babbling a baby would say. Just then, their father came in, and when he saw his two sons interact. He gasped and ran over, taking Kankurou in his arms and hugging him, as if he had been in serious danger.

* * *

***4 YEARS***

He was not growing very fast. Alone, he was walking through the halls of their house, his old teddy in his hand. His father walked past him and stopped a moment when he saw him. There was something twitching, in the corner of his mouth and eyes. Gaara did not see him, but just continued walking. He did not get enough food, but was surviving.

After a while, Kano forced himself away from the sight of his smallest child. There was nothing but hate in his eyes, yet he still went over to the toy-shop to get the kid a new teddy. But the boy would prefer the old, making his father even angrier than before.

* * *

***5 YEARS***

"Hello," a voice said as a blond man said as he came into the room, smiling. The three siblings sat on the couch, Gaara alone on one side and Temari and Kankurou together on the other. "Do you remember me?" Still, the man was smiling as he found his way to a chair not too far away from the children.

It was obvious that Temari knew him, and she leaned forward, looking very excited. "Yashamaru-oji-sama! I'm so happy to see you again!" But her uncle's attention was not on her, though she did not seem to notice. The only thing seemingly on Yashamaru's mind was the redheaded youngster.

"I do not think I have ever properly met you yet, Gaara-sama," he said, receiving a reaction from the boy. That was more that most got throughout a day, and though it should annoy the father that was standing by the wall of the room, it instead made the man smile.

"Don't remember you, oji-san," the redheaded child answered, degrading the degree of respect a lot.

"I'm the brother of your mother. We met last time at your mother's funeral, so it's no surprise you do not remember."

"I have no mother, oji-san," Gaara answered, his face unmoving. It was as though feelings weren't a part of his abilities.

"I know." Yashamaru's voice darkened a lot, but his face staying a smile. "Would you mind if we got a bit closer, Gaara-sama? You do not have to be alone. I can take care of you, if you want me to." Finally, some emotional reaction came from the small child. A light came in those inhuman eyes, and he nodded, the weakest shadow of a smile trying to form his lips.

"I wouldn't mind that, oji-san."

* * *

***6 YEARS***

"You are beginning in school tomorrow, right?" Nod. "Are you excited?" Shaking the head. "Please, Gaara-sama, smile a little. It will go well, I'm sure." Nod. "You know, remember how we have been talking about your mother?"

Gaara looked up from his old teddy to look at the man behind him. They sat in the office Yashamaru had gotten in the mansion, Gaara on the floor and Yashamaru behind the desk, doing paperwork. "Yes, Yashamaru-sama," he said. "She loves me, and she gave her life for me. I am loved." The words sounded like more than just that… more than just words. It came from deep inside of the bleeding heart of a child, who had already felt a lot of suffering and were unaware of it.

When the redheaded kid turned his head away and his eyes to his teddy again, a loud click broke the silence. "That's exactly that. I'm sorry, my dear child, but it is not the truth." The child froze, the blue eyes staring blindly down at the bear in his arms. Behind him, he could feel how Yashamaru raised a gun and held it towards him. But it was not that, which made him shiver violently. "She hated you. And I will fulfill her last wish. Your death. It lies in your name."

The boy was still sitting with his back to the man, and so, his uncle could not see the change. The drastic change in the little boy. It was, as if something red gleamed from the deep depths of his eyes, and he suddenly stood up. Then, he turned. And then, he looked up at Yashamaru's gun with eyes of hatred, despair, and, most of all, the wish to kill.

Things were going in slow motion. The man fired his gun, but fast as lightening, Gaara moved out of the way of the bullet and jumped. He hit the man square in the chest, and though small, slightly underweight and weaker, his speed let him take the man by surprise. Within seconds, they landed on the floor, and just as Yashamaru got clearheaded enough to try and throw him away, Gaara had the gun in his hands and pointed it at the man's forehead.

"No… Gaara-sama, please… I did not mean to hurt you. Please, spare m-"

The boy pulled the trigger, his eyes still showing nothing but the lust of killing. Then, he fired again. And again. And again. Until there were only ten bullets left out of the twenty-six there had been when he had gotten his hand on it.

It was first then the boy cooled down, and he looked at the body under him for a while. Then, a horrified cry escaped his mouth, and he jumped away, the tears in his eyes. He sobbed, and it was the first time in his life that he ever cried. He threw away the gun from his hands, and it ended in a hole in the wall of the office.

His father had heard the turmoil, and thought Yashamaru had finally done what they had planned. So suddenly, the door burst open, and Kano's happy smile was the first thing to see. Then, he saw that the body behind the desk were both too big and the wrong place for it to be the boy, and the smile froze. His eyes found the boy, and finally, he lost all the will-power he had used to stop himself from hurting that boy.

"You _demon_! How dare you! You just killed him! You _killed _him! Like you killed my wife! You little demon with you bloody look and your inability to sleep! I hate you! I _HATE_ YOU! YOU ARE WORTH NO-ONE'S LOVE!"

Though the yelling continued for four whole hours, no physical pain was set upon the little boy. Still, Gaara curled up and cried loudly, shivering as if his father actually was causing physical pain.

* * *

***7 YEARS***

He had been going to school for a long time now. But that did not mean he was well-functioning. Even though it was the first time he had ever met other children than his siblings, whom were scared of him, he was not afraid of his classmates. No, it was the opposite. For, to Gaara, nothing was more satisfying than causing pain to his classmates.

He was a good, little student, understanding all that the teachers told the class and learning fast. But when the adults were not around, his classmates was suffering. Hitting them, calling them names, finding their weak spots and using them against them. Threatening to even kill them if they told the teacher, and actually meaning to do so if they were to tattle.

It was the only thing that made him feel good. No. It was the only thing that made him _feel_. And that, even if their eyes, filled with fear and hate, hurt him. He was the big boy in his class, even if he was the smallest of his classmates.

And at home, he were no big, strong boy. At home, his father would scream at him. Never touch him. Just scream. Get angry just by the sight of his youngest son and use the anger to punish this little boy for the simple crime of living and breathing. And claiming that the child were a child on none, and that it was a demon that had placed him in his mother's body.

And Gaara could not recall his father ever actually touching him.

* * *

***8 YEARS***

His classmates were getting boring. They bowed under him too easily, were too stupid and too small. No real opponents, and he was getting bored. Really bored with them.

He looked for new, stronger opponents, and had already figured out that he had to look up to find someone worth his trouble. Three grades further up, he found someone of interest. It was a boy, closed from the world in the same way as he was, and that made him strong in the eyes of Gaara. And he had to be the only strong person. It would be easier if this one would just… Go away.

Suddenly, Gaara knew what he had to do. He knew his purpose. He was supposed to rid the rest of the world from everyone, starting with the strongest people he could find. And somehow, this thought filled an empty hole he had had in his stomach. And somehow, the eight-year-old murderer got to know why he lived. His purpose.

With these happy thoughts, he began planning out how to separate his antisocial prey from his class.

* * *

***9 YEARS***

In an alley of Tokyo, a gang was having a meeting. They had been terrorizing the neighborhood, but the police had been unable to get something on them. Though everyone knew they were doing bad things, it was impossible to collect enough evidence. The gang was cunning, and believed themselves the strongest. Unbeatable.

That was a perfect gang in the mind of a fucked up child.

In their illusion of not having any enemies, they had decided to be outside just this day. In the alley, though, it was dark, and they immediately saw the long shadow come when someone had stopped in the beginning of the alley. They stood up and got ready with their guns to shoot whoever it was if needed, until they realized it was only a boy with crimson hair and demonic-blue eyes.

"Oh, it's just a kid," one of the men sighed in relief, and they all turned away. Except one.

One of the men decided to hush the boy away, since it was obvious the boy had no intention of leaving. He held his gun ready, though thought he would not need it, and began walking towards the boy. "Fuck off, kid, or I am going to make you. Have you understood?" The child simply blinked with is eyes once and waited while the threats continued flowing out of the man's mouth with foul words.

When there were only two steps between them and the man began becoming uncomfortable with the statue-like boy, the child suddenly took something out from under his shirt, and a gunshot was heard. The man fell, but the gang reacted cool at first, thinking it was the opposite situation. "You did not have to kill hi-" one began, but nine more gunshots were heard, killing the speaking man off.

Chaos began as Gaara let the empty gun he had hidden from the time when he had killed Yashamaru drop to the floor and jumped for the gun his first victim had dropped. He now had a full gun, but the gang members approached him, despite this. They all had their guns ready to fire … but once again, the world around Gaara was moving in slow motion, and he could easily move out of the bullets' way.

He took the gun up in front of him, aimed at the nearest and shot. He did this again and again as he easily dodged the bullets, a demon looking out through his sky-blue eyes. Within seconds to them and what felt like minutes to Gaara, he was the last one standing, and a laugh erupted from his mouth. Evil, heartless. Then, the boy disappeared from the battlefield he had cause, blood soaking his clothes.

Later that evening, the two survivors of the attack had told the police that a demon in the body of a blood-haired boy was the one who had attacked them. When the news told this, Kano, Temari and Kankurou were unable to take their fearful eyes away from the family's youngest member, who was sitting in the corner of the living room with an evil smile on his face as he played with his teddy.

The survivors from the alley died the next day. Someone had broken into the hospital they had been lying in.

* * *

***10 YEARS***

Gaara and his siblings changed school to a school that did not know them. Here, there were far more interesting people in the eyes of the demonic, little child. The first and most interesting he found was one called Neji, and for the first time for years, his prey were only one year older than him.

But the day at school where he tried to end the prodigy-boy that was only one year older than him, he found another phenomenon that was far more annoying. Just as he had separated his prey from the flock of 'friends' and was getting ready to kill him with his own hands, a weird boy popped out of nowhere. The name was Lee, and he did not stop bothering Gaara, somehow having figured out an ill intention.

But Gaara decided he wanted to rid himself off this trouble. So he tried to hit the other one, knocking him out to kill him faster. It showed to be harder than expected, and for the first time in his life, Gaara found an opponent that nearly could tie with him. Lee was a master in material artist, just as it seemed Neji was, and the fight was troublesome.

A lot of people from the school, including his siblings, who looked at the fight with a mixture of fear and pride over his abilities, heard the fighting and came to watch. And no-one was cheering for him, and it did not matter if it was because he was the new kid at school. Even if they had known him, they would not have liked him.

Though having problems with the school's third or fourth best fighter, he was having the upper hand throughout the whole battle and had not even got hit once. That was until after nearly ten minutes of fighting where no-one had gone looking for an adult. Lee did some weird trick … And suddenly, Gaara was sent flying over the floor.

That was when it seemed to change from a childish playing-fight to murdering.

When he stood up again, the look in his eyes had changed. Where there before had been mild amusement, there now only was anger and hatred, and he jumped Lee with new, wild energy. Finally, someone went for an adult, and finally, and adult came to stop the fight. Just as Gaara was about to close his hands in on the other boy's neck and break it.

* * *

***11 YEARS***

Lee and Neji was forgotten. They had been forgotten for very long now, though Gaara never had gotten his revenge. Instead, he had found a new target. The most interesting target he had yet to see.

His name was Sasuke Uchiha. Gaara had been looking at him for half a year now. But he was hard to get. Though a loner, though alone, though strong, he was popular. So popular that he couldn't even go to the bathroom without anyone bothering him. Cause Gaara knew that was what it was. Bothering him.

Gaara had a plan now. There was one place where Sasuke was alone. And that was when he was walking home from school. And there, Gaara waited for him, five corners from his home. When the redhead got a glimpse of the dark hair, he took up his gun and aimed. There was no-one on the street, and Sasuke heard him moved. He heard the click when the gun got ready.

And the dark-haired boy jumped to the side, landing on the pavement with a groan in pain. Gaara stepped out of the shadows, a light glistening in his eyes as he looked upon his prey. "Oh, is it not the sicko?" Sasuke sneered, his eyes falling down to the gun. "You are going to kill me, or what?"

He sounded calm, and cold. Not even the slightest bit scared, unlike about every other child at his age. Or maybe even unlike most adults, too. That was why he was the perfect prey. "You and me are the same," the redhead said, making the darker one raise an eyebrow. "You are alone. No matter how many people walk around you, you will always be alone." Where skepticism had been on his face before, Sasuke now looked utterly surprised. "You have you hate, and you want revenge. You have the true strength in you. And that is why you are my prey, and I will kill you. Only by killing the strong, my own strength resides, and I will continue living."

Getting out of his trance, Sasuke scowled at him. "You are sicker than I thought," he told, and then jumped forward. Since he was bigger than Gaara, he managed to throw him over, and they began struggling and rolling around on the ground, the gun dropped a few feet away from them. As always, Gaara had the upper hand... but Sasuke managed to hit him on the nose, resulting in a nosebleed.

That was more than had ever happened before, and in beginning panic, Gaara lost his mind. He hit, kicked and bit until the other one was nearly out cold, then untangled himself from him and crawled for the gun, wanting it over easier than choking him with his bare hands. And so, he got the gun, stood up and pointed it at Sasuke.

He was about to pull the trigger... when he was once again was thrown to the ground.

"Sasuke!" a female voice shrieked, and out in the corner of his eyes, Gaara saw the pink-haired girl from his class. Then turning his attention to the one who was sitting on him, he saw the class-clown. The zero. Nothing.

"How dare you attack my friend!" the zero said, but Gaara did not move. He just looked up at the eyes of the normally cheery person, not moving his face nor even just a finger. And fear overcame the stubborn look in Naruto's face, when he recognized himself in the killer he was sitting on.

"Off," Gaara demanded, but he did not wait for the other to react. He pushed him aside harshly, rolled on to his stomach and stood up, once again pointing his gun at his prey. And Sakura saw this.

"NO!" she yelled and stood in between the bullet and he crush, falling over with a cry in pain. Gaara growled and walked closer, angry and annoyed, and pointed the gun at the boy in front of him. Once again, Naruto got the strength to move, and he forced the gun away from his two friends. And Sasuke saw this.

"No, Naruto! Take Sakura away and call for help! You can't stop him, he's too strong for you!"

At the words, Naruto froze for a moment, his hand still on Gaara's arm. The murderer watched him with his cold eyes, and their gazes met... And in some way, Naruto found new strength. He tried to plant a hit square in the redhead's jaw, but his hand found empty air. A second later, his arm was forced around to his back. Another second later, he lied on the floor.

But still, Naruto was determined, and somehow he was up by Gaara before he got to shoot again and placed himself between the redhead and his friends, and Gaara even hesitated a moment at the sight of this 'kindness'. But it did not stop him, and he fired the gun again just as the blond jumped to attack him once again. It ended as nearly a dance, Gaara dodging and Naruto attacking, until the redhead nearly tripped over a piece of trash.

Taking advantage of this, the blond jumped forward with a war cry and began punching. He was too fast... Too strong... Gaara could not understand what had happened, how this weakling was able to hurt him... And he wanted to flee. For the first time ever, he wanted to escape.

He rolled away and kicked the blond in the head, so he fell backwards. Then, the redhead rose and went for his actual prey again, blood soaking his already crimson clothes and hair. He pointed the gun and pulled the trigger... only to see the bullet his the blond in the arm. "Why?" he asked. "Why do you fight so hard for them?"

"A person like you would not understand," was the answer as Naruto balled his healthy hand into a fist. "You see, I was like you once, cold and away from all ligt." Gaara saw how he raised the hand and got it ready to hit him. "But they helped me change." He was able to dodge it as it flew towards him, but he didn't. He was like paralyzed. "I will help you too, if you are ready to let me help," Naruto finished telling the now unconscious figure on the pavement in front of him.

* * *

***12 YEARS***

Gaara had changed so suddenly. He was no longer a bully, or threatening the ones around him. He was no longer keeping up in the classes, getting the highest grades possible. And he no longer killed people.

Most of the changes had been picked up by people. Well, all except the last, as no-one knew he had actually ever fulfilled a murder. But it was not hard to see. Now, he was just sitting in the classroom or in the playground at the school, or even at home in the living room, staring. After a few weeks, his siblings actually got worried about their frightening little-brother. So they had approached him, getting nothing more from him than a 'sorry for everything'.

His class were happy. He was a tyrant, or at least called so, and now they did not have to be afraid of going to school anymore. Actually, only two people in the school were truly worried. That was Naruto, and, surprisingly enough, Lee.

One day in the school Naruto decided to decide for the redhead, and offering him the hand he had never seen before. The blond walked over to Gaara's table in the corner and sat down beside him. "So... What was it I said about helping, huh?" he grinned, getting a confused look from the redhead. But the expression on his face was at least alive.

"What do you mean?" the other one asked, the demonic eyes staring darkly at the blond. But the smile did not falter even the slightest bit.

"You just need some help, I'm sure. Want to come home to me tonight? Sakura probably will mind a little, I live in their house, but it is not like you are going to kill anyone?" He grinned again, but Gaara did not smile, and he tried other tactics to get movement out of the boy. It proved impossible, but they began meeting after school, and for the first time, Gaara began a part of a community. As he became more used to it, he met the rest of Naruto's friends in this new way.

Of course, he did not say a lot. Actually, he spoke only about once every twentieth time he was with the group. But things changed. And Gaara changed with them. He would never become a real child, but he was jumping past that step and was about to become something more.

But sadly, his father did not see this change. And sadly, that was going to end really, really bad.

* * *

***13 YEARS***

He was yelling again. Calling him names. Trying to drag him back to the hell he was still only about to crawl up from. Demon. Monster. Murderer and mother-killer. As Gaara became more human, the names became less and less bearable. He couldn't take it. Couldn't take it!

"Kano-sama," Gaara suddenly said, standing from his seat on the couch. As always, his face only showed minimal movement. "Please stop talking. You are giving me a headache, and since I don't sleep, it's hard for me to get rid of these headaches again." Kano shut up for a moment, surprised that his victim was standing up for himself for once.

And then, he made the mistake. He lifted his hand and slapped his son, nearly making him fall over. And the demon in the sky-blue eyes suddenly appeared again, after having been sealed away by his happiness for nearly a year now. "Don't you dare say such things to me, demon," he said, before he left the room.

Later that night, a shot was heard, and a phone-call was made.

"Hello, it's the emergency-central, what's the problem?"

"A murder."

"Would you explain the situation?"

"I just killed my own father."

* * *

***14 YEARS***

"We let you get out of here again." Gaara did not react. "You can go free again."

"The penalty for murdering is death. Then why am I still living?" the teenager asked, watching the man in the white clothes who was sitting in front of him.

"You are only 14. And now, we have decided to let you go free again. Don't you want that?" He did not get any reaction, but did not expect any, either. "You have been here for a few months, and we can see you are mentally stable, despite all the events you have told has happened around you throughout your life. It seems you healed your own wounds, and now, you can go back to the normal life."

"I have nowhere to go."

"Your siblings has a house."

"They probably do not want me."

"That is not true. They will happily get you back."

"What am I supposed to do outside? I have nothing out there, no purpose. No reason to live. I do not have anything here, either, but at least there is people making sure I do not end up killing anyone."

"Maybe life surprises you."

"And it is not only because I use the government's money that I am getting thrown out of here?"

"No, it is my decision. And the reason you are getting out of here is totally different." The man leaned closer, and he whispered his words to the boy. "I heard from your brother what treatment your father gave you. Even I, a psychologist, would want to kill him after only a month. You were stable enough to not kill him for thirteen years. You, with your mind, your abilities, do not deserve to be in a madhouse like this."

"When will Kankurou come for me?"

"You have two hours to pack what little you have."

Two hours later, it was not only Kankurou who greeted him. They all were there. Everyone he had been beginning to see as friends. But thinking they knew Gaara, they did not mind not receiving a smile.

* * *

***EXITUS***

On a highway not far from the house of the sandsiblings, a car was speeding down with over hundred miles per hour. But that was not the worst of it. No. Because it was driving in the wrong side of the road.

It did not take long before it collided with another car. A figure flew right through the windshield.

And the only thing left was lying on the kitchentable of the siblings' house.

_I tell you all goodbye. It should be no surprise for any of you and  
I want all of you to forget me what forget what a pest I have been  
to your lives. I'm sorry any of you meet me, and I'm sorry I had to  
be born to plague this world. You should never have wasted your  
love._

_You all know my story. And I'm sorry I broke your car, brother._

_Gaara the Demon._

_PS. Naruto. I want to thank you. For everything. You have  
__saved the lives of hundreds of innocents. I just don't understand  
__why you decided to waste your energy on me too, but it  
__probably only is because I still don't understand bonds and  
__friendship._

* * *

I don't have any comments, other than that it is late, so I apologize for all the mistakes I, in my tiredness, still am unable to find.

Enjoy in joy, though if you can, I probably wouldn't like you.


End file.
